


Photographs

by NotPitifulChildrenAnymore



Series: Pinkberry One Shots [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPitifulChildrenAnymore/pseuds/NotPitifulChildrenAnymore
Summary: Brooke is a student photographer, and Chloe is a model who just came in for a VERY specific shoot. Really not as bad as this implies so I'll just get on with the story
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine
Series: Pinkberry One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106468
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> It's some Pinkberry because I'm a sucker for this ship

Brooke let out a low whistle as she examined the last batch of photos she’d taken. Each of them had a certain quantity to them that she couldn’t get past. A slight flash, an off kilter gaze.

“This project is ridiculous,” she announced to the air. 

Her partner and good friend Jeremy poked his head out from behind where he was setting up for the next shoot. “I mean, yeah. You’re kinda right,” he admitted. 

She watched, barely keeping back a smile as he tried and failed to gain control of his chestnut locks. “Jere, Christine isn’t going to come until lunch at least,” she teased him. 

Ignoring this, he passed her his camera and walked off to open the door with a “Try mine, then the pictures may come out better.” She was in the middle of sputtering out an indignant comment about how RUDE he always was about her camera, when someone else walked in. 

Brooke had planned on introducing herself, but that was before she looked up and… holy hell she was hot. The newcomer had thick voluminous brunette waves, and deep green eyes that were lined in a dramatic winged liner that certainly caught Brookes attention, whether that was the point or not. Brooke noticed her bright scarlet lips rise into a slight smirk as she watched Brooke observing her, which definitely wasn’t helping her focus. 

“I’m Chloe,” the girl introduced herself quickly. After a moment more of staring, Brooke managed to form a semi- coherent “Oh uh, I’m Brooke.” Chloe appraised her lightly, before shooting her a smile. “Great to meet you Brooke!” 

Jeremy stepped over to Brooke before announcing, “Chloe is here for the… er… lingerie portion of this.” 

Damn. 

“Guilty! Cosmetology may be fun but the classes are rough. Always good to get something fun done on the side, and I heard you guys needed volunteers who were, ‘capable and comfortable with their body to help showcase the many facets of Western beauty standards’, or something like that.” she ended the speech with a little laugh, not self conscious like Jeremy’s usually was but flowing with an otherworldly confidence that seems to fill the room. It was clear she meant what she said, and could make the most ridiculous statement sound like something worth your time. 

Brooke remembered reading that flyer when it first came out, and mocking those exact words over Starbucks with Christine. It had seemed wordy and outdated, but something about the way Chloe said it made it seem like something mystical and worth expansion. Fascinating and something Brooke wanted to know more about. Much like Chloe herself 

Well at any rate, I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to go for it!” Jeremy encouraged, shooting Brooke an amused glance. (She was staring, and he’d earned the right to tease her about it seeing as she’d been relentless with his crush on Christine) Chloe laughed at this before responding, “yeah well, you know what they say! If you got it, go for it.” 

She sure did have it, Brooke thought to herself a few minutes later once the shoot began. She enjoyed photography because if it was done right, it could bring out and enhance the many assets of the subject. Things that were hidden came to the surface and beautiful things were discovered all because someone took the time to look. Brooke appreciated that sentiment. 

But Brooke was fairly sure no camera lens would be able to properly capture all of Chloe’s assets. Sure it could capture her curves, and document exactly how that bra she was wearing managed to make her breasts pop. The way the lighting hit her pale skin so that it practically glowed, an effect Brooke had been trying to achieve all day. It couldn’t capture though, the pure confidence she radiated, as though it was perfectly normal to be so comfortable around two people she met less than a half hour ago in just a bra and panties. Then again, the longer Brooke spent around Chloe, the more she understood. Even if just for a little while, she was able to take something typically so strange and make you see exactly how it came so naturally to her. 

There was something about it that absolutely fascinated Brooke, and she couldn’t help the impressed look she shot in Chloe’s direction once the photo shoot ended and Chloe opted to remain as she was as she walked off to get changed. There was an air of excitement that surrounded her, and Brooke felt it even more intensely when Chloe, now in skinny jeans and a plain t-shirt walked over to her. Before Brooke even knew what had happened, she felt the slight pressure of an item exchanging hands, and Chloe was off, blowing a kiss over her shoulder. She unraveled the paper, noting a message penned in a neat cursive, with a number underneath. “You should consider modeling too, bet you’d be a natural ;)” 

Jeremy read it over her shoulder, and all he had to say was “Wow. She really… is something.”

Brooke just nodded. There was something about Chloe she couldn’t quite get a read on. Sure she was hot, and Brooke was still having a bit of trouble forming full sentences, but it wasn’t that. Even with all her charms and confidence, there was an air of mystery around her. Hard to break through, but Brooke had a feeling something worthwhile was lying there. 

So she picked up the phone, typing in the number and crossing her fingers 

Brooke: Hey, it’s Brooke! So the photos should be done soon... and I was thinking I could drop them off? If you wanted 

Chloe: how about coffee? Meet you at the café? 

Brooke: sounds great :) 

Chloe: perfect, can’t wait <3 


End file.
